1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording media processing device, a method of controlling a recording media processing device, and a storage medium storing a program.
2. Related Art
Recording media processing devices (check readers) that have a magnetic head for reading a magnetic ink character line (MICR line) recorded on checks and similar recording media, read the magnetic ink characters contained in the MICR line of the recording medium conveyed through a conveyance path, and recognize each magnetic ink character are known from the literature. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2004-206362.
Such recording media processing devices identify (read) each character in the MICR line by magnetic ink character recognition, a process of extracting character waveform data in a range corresponding to one magnetic ink character from the signal waveform data obtained by reading the MICR line, and comparing the difference between the extracted character waveform data and reference waveform data defined by a particular standard for the characters to recognize each magnetic ink character.
Some magnetic ink character sets include characters that have vertical lines (strokes) with a line width twice or more the width of the thinnest strokes. Waveform distortion (the distance from the reference waveform data) can occur in the character waveform data acquired by magnetically reading a magnetic ink character containing such a thick stroke due, for example, to the effects of printing. When waveform distortion occurs in the character waveform data, the difference with the reference waveform data increases where distortion occurs, character recognition is not possible and the recognition rate drops, or the character may be mistakenly recognized as a different character.